Sorrows of Rose Tyler
by 13lue13erry
Summary: Erm well this is meant to be read after my other DW story A Rather Rainy Day it is about Ten finding his way back to Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who, unfortunately. This story goes along with my other one, A Rather Rainy Day. I suggest you read that story before this :)**

Chapter 1

The Doctor was in his pin- striped suit and his favorite converse, with is crazy hair sticking up all over the place.

The Doctor was having quite a bumpy ride. First off, he was regenerating. Stupid radiation. He really didn't want to regenerate, not this time, not again. He had actually built a small contraption to capture the excess energy, and only leave enough so it could heal him but not change his looks. "Dashing aren't I?" he thought as he looked in the mirror. Secondly, he realized that he would have to find a way to release the energy because the box-thingy couldn't hold it for long. It was some of his best work, and he was proud of himself for thinking of making it (who was he kidding; he was always proud of himself). He inserted his hand and felt a slight tingly sensation, it was hard to describe. When he felt the pull of the vacuum, he knew it was working. He began to hum to himself L'amour est un Oisea Rebelle- funny little fact, that was him on the triangles. "Some of my best work!" he said to no one. If he had Donna with him still she would have made some snarky comment. The Doctor then became very sad. He looked down at the "Regeneration Vacuum" dubbed by himself because, well that's what it was.

He had lost so much. Too much for one person. He let his thoughts wander to Rose, his precious, beautiful Rose. He hoped she was happy and that his metacrisis gave her everything she couldn't have with him. He had taken his sort of favor from the universe by saving his friends Martha and her husband Mickey and doing other things he felt the universe owed him. He had done so much in his life wasn't it justified that he could see Rose again?

"AHA!" He yelled aloud. He could use the energy from his "Regeneration Vacuum". The TARDIS seemed to agree with him and gave an encouraging "VWORP". "Thanks love," The Doctor said to his beloved TARDIS, "What would I ever do without you,"

The TARDIS missed Rose just as much as the Doctor did. She saw how Rose changed him for the better. Almost no one even gave the time to think about the poor TARDIS watching them, but never being able to communicate besides a groan here and there. They never really noticed how she watched them, observing her little occupants. Also, she thought to herself, no one appreciated how she never took them to where they wanted to go but to where they _needed_ to. She wasn't just some pile of junk only capable of things a mere car could do. She was the TARDIS and she demanded respect. After seeing the Doctor alone though, she forgave all of the companions for ignoring her, and thanked them for keeping the Doctor company for at least a little bit. She shouldn't complain really, the shock and aw of humans as they enter her for the first time is very ego-boosting. "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" they would exclaim.

The TARDIS decided that she could do this one thing for the Doctor. It would be a thank you to him, for loving her and treating her like no one else has. She quickly ran the measurements of the "Regeneration Vacuum" through her head and made a panel that can open up with a compartment built especially for it. She made sure to make a little beep noise to alert the Doctor of said hole. He ran over to inspect the noise and saw the little golden door. He extracted his hands from the "Regeneration Vacuum" when the machine made a little "DING!" telling him the energy was fully absorbed. He curiously opened this new addition to his TARDIS console. "Oh you Sexy thing!" he praised TARDIS patting her on the glass container with the green the upy-downy thing. (the Doctor had a more scientific name but that's what he liked to call it) He even leaned over and gave her a kiss in the same spot. Carefully, he slid the "Regeneration Vacuum" into its place. He had a huge smile on his face, from ear to ear. He was going to see Rose again.

**READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people. Here is chapter 2, I don't own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

The Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS made its fantastic vworp noise. "Oh I bloody love you!" the Doctor exclaimed. He ran to the door and look out as a silvery portal was opening. At first it was the size of a quarter, then a paper towel roll, then a TV dish, and bigger and bigger until it was big enough for the TARDIS. He closed the doors and ran up to the control panel, enthusiastic as ever. He opened the golden panel to see how much power the "Regeneration Vacuum" had left. Opening the portal didn't seem to make a dent in the power. The Doctor bounced up and down on his heels, too excited to stand still. With the energy from the vacuum there were whole worlds opened up to him to explore. The Doctor knew that it went against every law in the universe and it was unnatural. He was tired of the laws of the universe. He had followed them for 900+ years.

He piloted the TARDIS into the portal and checked that it was the right parallel universe on the other side. "Allons-y!"

**It's really short I know but I have to go to bed :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again wonderful readers! A shout out to LieselMargarite and tally-la13 for following my story. I don't own DW. Sorry about all my chapters being so short, that's just how I write I hope you can forgive me :'(. I will try to update daily!**

** Chapter 3**

Rose was crying over the grave of John Smith, also called Tentoo. She would visit his grave every day and bring flowers. She would sit and lean against the tombstone and tell him about her day, and always end up crying about how it wasn't the same without him. John had told her about his beliefs, and he said that he didn't believe in heaven or hell. Rose wasn't religious either, but talking to his grave was the only way she could still communicate with him. She could only hope that he was getting her message of how much she loved him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Present Day_

The Doctor pops out of his TARDIS and takes in his surroundings. Are there zeppelins in the sky? Check. Am I in London? Check. Now that he knows where he is, he can start to track down the Tyler residence.

He strolls down the street, looking back at his TARDIS that is hidden in a dark alley. He put some cardboard around her in an attempt to hide her from prying eyes. He usually doesn't try to disguise the wonderful TARDIS, but he didn't want Torchwood poking around. She being there was enough for them to confiscate her. He doesn't want their grubby little hands on her, even if this version of Torchwood was better than the one in his dimension.

"A cuppa wouldn't hurt," he mumbles as he goes into a café. He buys a large earl grey with money he fishes out of his pocket, and sighs as he sits himself down at a community shared computer. "456 Winding Road" he types into the search browser. He clicks the first result and prints out directions. Taking the tea and the map with him, he exits the café.

He would run, but then his tea would splash everywhere. "Waste of good tea!" he says at the very thought. Hailing a cab, and finding to his pleasure that one finds him quickly. He wants to be with Rose as soon as possible. "456 Winding Road," he says to the cabby who has grey hair and a beard. "Hmm, 'eh Tyler house huh?" he says, his eyes flicking up to look at the Doctor in the mirror. The Doctor squints his eyes, "Yeah, that's the one." "It's ah nice 'ouse, pass by it every day. Can 'ou believe that that Peter guy 'ound some long-lost daughter of 'is? Incredible, but a little farfetched. I bet that girl something 'ith an 'R'? Well I bet she made it all up to mooch off of her "Dad"," the cabby says. The Doctor scoffs, and opens the door when the cab stops. He tosses the cabby the cab fee, and watches him drive away.

He takes a deep breath: this is it. He is here. He is where he needs to be.

**:) R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter :D. Thank you Bcldiva95. Standard disclaimer applies. **

** Chapter 4**

The Doctor stands at the door of the Tyler home. He tries to muster up the courage to knock on the door. What will he say? How will Rose react? His copy? He takes a deep breath, and puts his fist on the door; he hesitates and finally knocks "Shave and a Haircut, Two Bits". He considered knocking four times but decided against it.

No one answered. He knocked again. And ranged. And knocked again. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he let out a frustrated groan. He ran to the nearest window and looked in, and the curtains were drawn. The back door was on the other side of a fence. Quickly and easily pulling himself up, and having a little bit of a hard time getting over. The button to his trousers got stuck and he ended up struggling for a for a minute or two. It was a sight to see, the great Doctor stuck on the top of a wooden fence.

**This one is so short because I have to go to bed :( I usually write two chapters per day, one long (not that long) and one that is really short. I will write more tomorrow!**

**Read&Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to I Have Lost the Ability to Can! A huge thanks to Bcldiva95 for the review, sorry for the short chapters! Hope you can forgive me! I might get a long one (hmmm 2,000 words maybe?) written this weekend but my plans might not allow it…** **Happy birthday to cyndergoddessofmusic, can't wait to go to your party. Standard disclaimer applies.**

** Chapter 5**

After he hops the fence, he straightens his tie and hopes that no one saw that. It wasn't his finest moment. He finds himself in an immaculate rose garden, probably put in place by Pete. He starts to worry that maybe Rose doesn't live with her parents anymore. Maybe Rose and his clone moved out and are somewhere else living together. The thought of that makes the Doctor walk faster, taking great strides with his long legs. He finds a side entrance to the house and knocks once more. No one comes and he gets even more frustrated. "Come on! I traveled through dimensions and no one is home?"

Locating his Sonic was easy, but using it to open the crazy security and locks on the Tyler's door was a different story. He stands there for a while, changing the frequencies of the screwdriver trying to open the beautifully ornate door. It finally gives, and he slowly opens it.

He finds himself in a long hallway, with marble floors and expensive red floral wallpaper. At the end of the hallway, he turns left, and comes to a lovely living room decked out with Victorian furniture. There is a table in front of an immense couch with candies in a bowl. "Don't mind if I do!" the Doctor says wiggling his fingers and picking a chocolate from the bowl. He snoops around the downstairs for a while, and eventually finds himself at a grand stair case. He listens for any noise upstairs, and tiptoes up just in case. The hallway goes both ways, with bedrooms on both ends. He doesn't know what he is looking for just yet, but he thinks he will know it when he finds it: maybe a phone with Rose's phone number, or a card with her address.

He turns left again down the hallway, silently walking by. When he comes to a door, he stops and opens it a crack to look in. He sees a game room, movie room, billiard room, and other frivolous places until he reaches a guest room. He sneaks in, and goes straight to the armoire, looking in the coat area and later the drawers. That's how he searches the room, finding anything piece of furniture that could hold the secret he longs to know. He looks under the four poster bed, and underneath the dressing table and in all of its drawers. Completely sure he looked everywhere he could; he leaves the room and goes back to the hallway. There is one door left, and it is at the end of the hall. He tries to open it, but it is locked. That can only mean one thing. "Hello?" he gets no response. Maybe it is Pete and Jackie's room. The Doctor felt that this situation was dire enough for him to break into their room. He might get a slap or two from Jackie; he cringes at the thought, but getting information on Rose's whereabouts is well worth it. Making up his mind, he sonics the door and swings it open. "Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, I am so sorry to have barged into your room- ROSE?!"

**BUMBUMBUMMMMM Cliff hanger! :P R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry for not updating a lot sooner it has been way too long sorry but… Life gets in the way. I had exams and waaaay to much homework for single eight grader :/ WELL now I'm a freshman… great. More homework. Oh well here's the next chapter. Thanks SavingShepard and Hatter Sammy for following!**

** Chapter 6**

They stare at each other in silence. The Doctor's two hearts beat rapidly, and Rose's totally human number of one heart does too. "R-R-Rose?**" **The Doctor is afraid to blink, afraid to reach out and touch her incase this was just a cruel trick his brain was playing on him.

Rose is lying in bed watching some crap telly, probably one of those dumb reality TV shows about a nanny. (Totally respectable job though) It's obvious she's been crying, because her usual black mascara leaves dark trails down her cheeks. Her hair is a mess and she was probably in bed all day. There are tissues thrown here and there, along with a box of nearly empty chocolates. "John?" she says," Oh lord now I'm seein' bloody ghosts,"

"N-No Rose, it-it's me the Doctor," He's getting choked up, and he has a lump in his throat. He coughs," Who's John?" He asks. Rose starts to sob, her shoulders shaking. The Doctor immediately goes to her and puts his arm around her, awkwardly hugging her around the candy wrappers and tissues. "Doctor… How-are you- here?" She asks between sobs.

"I figured it out by accident. I can give you the details later. For now, just tell me what's happened. My dear Rose, why are you so sad. Why isn't my metacrisis here to comfort you? Has he hurt you? I swear if he hurt you-" Rose cuts him off and stops crying and says with obvious hurt in her voice, "Doctor. He's dead. John- the metacrisis- whatever, he's gone. Forever. Died in a godforsaken alley. I loved him, and he was ripped away from me. Doctor, I loved him so much, so much, so much," The Doctor holds her and rocks her back and forth as she repeats it over and over, "so, so much," she starts to cry more heavily than before.

Time passes, but he still holds her and she still cries.

Eventually all of her tears are shed, and no more will come. "He died in my arms," she voice is horse and not even a whisper. She sniffs and turns her head to look at the Doctor. "Have you ever seen the light fade in someone's eyes as you hold them close?"

The Doctor looks away from her gaze and stares off into space, "Far too many times, Rose. Far too many times."


	7. Chapter 7

**I would have updated yesterday, but I was writing a Johnlock one-shot. It is posted now and it would be great if you could give it a look and maybe give a review? If I owned DW I wouldn't be on FF would I? I am quite satisfied with the length of this chapter, I try to be better I really do!**

** Chapter 7- Jammy Dodgers and Tea!**

* * *

"Could you- uh leave me alone for a bit to process everything? I- uh I think I need to let everything sink in. You know it's not every day your dead boyfriend's doppelganger, who supposedly could never see you again, drops in for a visit."

The Doctor averts his eyes to the floor at the mention of his copy's death.

"Of course," he says in an understanding tone, "I'll whip us up a snack or something."

The Doctor leaves and quietly shuts the door. He wanders around and finds his way to the kitchen and sees that there is an empty kettle on the stove top. It's a modern kettle that looks out of place in the house. It is sleek stainless steel with a black handle. The Doctor takes it over to the tap and runs the water for two cups of tea. He sets the now filled kettle on the stove and turn on the heat to the highest setting. He finds the door to the pantry and stumbles into a room big enough to be a master bedroom. Food lines the shelves, and in the back there is a wrought iron door leading to a wine room. To his left is a whole wall of freezers and refrigerators- the type you see at a grocery store. One of the fridges is packed with Pete's drink. The Doctor realizes that there is enough food in this one room for a small market.

He inspects the shelves until he locates the packaged snacks. He sifts through the packages of cookies and crackers, and then sees a red box labeled _Jammy Dodgers_ in yellow lettering. Eagerly, the Doctor rips open the plastic wrapper and pulls out a biscuit. It's got a circle shape with ridges, and in the middle there is a little heart cut out to show the raspberry jam center. He brings the cookie up to his nose and sniffs it, and then promptly flicks his tongue out to taste it. His face lights up with joy, and he pops the cookie in his mouth and devours it. "These will do nicely!" he says to himself.

Just then, the kettle starts to whistle. Adjoining the snacks shelf is another shelf with tea stuffed into every available spot. All different types of tea are there: Earl Grey, Mint, Peppermint, English breakfast, Good Strong Tea, herbal teas, white leaf rose tea, the list goes on and on. Rose always said her favorite was Darjeeling, so he opens the box of Twinings labeled so. He makes sure to snag two sugars because Rose takes two while he himself prefers his tea to be bitter.

He reaches for an apple, but them realizes that he doesn't want one, instead he grabs two bananas. Bananas are always good. His eyes linger on the frozen fish fingers. "Those will go nicely with some custard!" he thinks. And then," Wait? What am I thinking? That sounds horrible."

He shakes his head and returns to the kitchen. The water is really boiling now, and the kettle is letting out a loud whining whistle. "Calm down you!" The Doctor tells the kettle. He rummages through the cabinets looking for some mugs. He pulls out a pink mug for Rose and a cheerfully yellow one for himself. He plops the tea bags into each cup and pours in scalding water. He awkwardly balances the Jammy Dodgers on top of the mugs in one hand while he holds the banana and sugar in his other.

Satisfied he has a good snack put together, he slowly walks back to Rose's room, almost spilling tea on the stairs.

The door easily opens when the Doctor nudges it with his foot. Rose turns her head from the telly to look at the Doctor. She has a straight face for a moment, but then she lets out a laugh. In his effort to not spill the tea, the Doctor put the banana horizontally in his mouth and held the Jammy Dodgers in his hand. "If only I had a camera, the most important and intelligent man in the universe looking like that," Rose says. She gets off the bed, rustling the candy wrappers, and grabs one of the mugs.

"Thank you Doctor,"

"Oh it's no problem," He gives his familiar ear to ear smile, and it makes Rose's heart ache for the man that she lost who had an identical grin.

Rose hides her emotions and smiles and motions for him to sit down. "Care to explain to me how the hell you're here?" Her tone is still playful, but her eyes tell the Doctor she isn't joking around.

"I regenerated again-" She interrupts him, confused," But you still look the same,"

"I was getting to that,"

She coughs and looks down at her steaming tea. The Doctor takes this as a sign to continue, "As I was saying, I regenerated again. I don't want to get into the details as to why. I was expecting that it was coming, and I was ready. I built this 'Regeneration Vacuum'. It took away all of the energy of regeneration and only left what was needed to cure my wounds. The vacuum wasn't stable enough to contain the energy for long, and I was running out of options. Thankfully, the TARDIS helped out and gave me a place to put the energy. It worked like a battery, sort of. It gave the TARDIS the power to open a door to your dimension.

There's still a whole lot left. This little trip didn't even make a dent. This opens up a lot of options Rose."

"Like what Doctor?"

He takes a big gulp of his tea and rubs his nose.

"We hop dimensions together Rose, if you want," He offers. She is stunned and the Doctor catches her gaze, she is speechless.

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "What'da say Rose Tyler? Ready for a new adventure?"

She looks the Doctor dead in the eyes and says:

"Do you even have to bloody ask?"

* * *

**I finished this story a lot sooner than I thought I would! I will continue this series with a crossover of Doctor Who/ Sherlock/ Merlin. Please review and read my other stories, it would mean the world to me if you did. Thank you for reading until the end! Good bye for now dear reader! **


End file.
